Dear FanFiction
by GoddessArtemis1999
Summary: Just another one of those stories where the PJO and HoO characters write letters to FanFiction. Read please! R&R. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear FanFiction **

**Hey guys it's me. I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while and therefore I haven't written a chapter for any of my current stories… Anyway I came up with a Dear FanFiction idea while doing my math homework… Just a quick little letter, probably the only one for today. Anyway, enjoy!**

**One more thing, I'm sorry if I offend anyone's stories.**

**I am a girl, therefore I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

_Dear FanFiction Chapter 1_

Dear FanFiction,

Seriously. You pair me up with Repair Boy? I like him as a friend but I don't… Like him, like him. I like Jason! Listen to me, Leo Valdez and I are never going to get… in a relationship.

Sincerely,

Piper McLean

Daughter of Aphrodite

**So what did you think? Anyway, I actually do like the pairing of Piper/Leo, but I don't think it's ever going to happen… Anyway gotta go for now!**

**Hang in there, another chapter for one of my stories will be posted hopefull within the month!**

**~GoddessArtemis1999**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again. Sorry I haven't posted anything recently, Hurricane Sandy took away my power for a week and then my teachers loaded me up on homework… So here's chapter 2!**

**Dear FanFiction Chapter 2**

Dear FanFiction,

Why do you pair me up with your original characters? I will find the right person in time. Just give it a little time… and then there are those people that pair me up with themselves! Ugh! No offense, but I'm probably never going to fall in love with you!

Sincerely,

Nico Di'Angelo – Ghost King


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear FanFiction Chapter 3**

Dear FanFiction,

Look, at a point, I did like Percy. But now, I'm the Oracle. I am never gonna compete with Annabeth for Percy. She is one of my closest friends and I would never take him away from her. Plus, if I still did want Percy, I wouldn't have become the oracle. And what's up with the stories of me and Apollo hooking up? Umm… no. Just no.

Sincerely,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Maiden for all of Eternity, and Oracle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear FanFiction Chapter 4**

Dear FanFiction,

Look, I am never gonna cheat on Annabeth. Ever. I love her, ok? So don't make up stories about me hooking up with anyone other than Annabeth ok? Thanks.

Sincerely, (see! I used a big word!)

Percy Jackson


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear FanFiction**

**Dear FanFiction chapter 5**

**Ermm… guys? Thank so much for all the great reviews. You have no idea how much they all meant to me. I am so happy you guys are enjoying my stories even though they are like a million of these on FanFiction… Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I haven't been on my laptop in FOREVER and I have trimesters coming up and they are sorta a big deal… so yeah. Here's chapter 5.**

Dear FanFiction,

Seriously? You pair me up with anyone in your dreams? I am Artemis's immortal MAIDEN hunter. I will not, ever be with Nico. I don't get why those stories are so popular! Annoying. And seriously guys? PERCY? He is like my best friend, not to mention Annabeth's BOYFRIEND. I would never steal Percy from her, nor would I get together with Nico or anyone else. So… please, come up with something realistic.

Sincerely,

A very confused Thalia (never mention my last name) Daughter of Zeus

**I love Thalico, so I had no idea how to write this chapter. And if I offend anyone's stories, I am so so SO sorry. I don't try to offend anyone… I mean I get this is FANFICTION where your imaginations could come up with anything. So I'm not dissing you or anything… If you have any requests for a person, just review. Remember, reviews encourage me to write!**

**~Sia (GoddessArtemis1999**)


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear FanFiction chapter 6**

_Dear FanFiction, _

Yo. What's up with you pairing me up with Annabeth? Want me to fix your face for you? **Cracks knuckles** I love Chris, you knuckleheads! Can you get that through your thick heads or do you want me to bash in your heads?

~Sincerely, a very pissed off daughter of Ares

Clarisse LaRue

**Ok, I had so much fun writing the chapter! It was so awesome trying to be Clarisse. What did you guys think? Was it OOC? And also, reviews for people! Please?**

**~Sia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear FanFiction**

**Hello fellow FanFictioners! This idea was submitted by a reviewer, MrsEDarcy. If you would like to submit a review and give me ideas, I will give you full credit. **

Dear FanFiction,

You kids are not very wise. Barnacle Breath? Seriously? That is very upsetting. All you kids who think of this blasphemy will be severely punished. You will not do very well on your next test…

I will curse all of you in your sleep,

Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle

**Let's get one thing straight. Personally, I don't mind Pothena. And also, I'm getting tired of saying it in every one of my chapters, but I feel a need to. I don't want to offend anyone's stories. Got it? Get it? Good. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear FanFiction ch 8**

**Another idea was submitted to me by MrsEDarcy. It was about the stories of pairing Hermes up with Artemis**.

Dear FanFiction,

Hermes. Seriously. Hermes. I am a maiden goddess! Are you so thick headed that you do not know what "maiden" means? It means 'noun: 1) young unmarried woman. 2) virgin' And yes, I did go to Athena and ask her the dictionary definition. Anyways, I would not break my sacred oath for Hermes, or anyone for that matter! Those stories utterly disgust me. Now, immediately stop writing these or I will turn you all into jackalopes!

-The Forever Maiden Goddess,

Artemis

**Well that was quite a chapter. Please review or PM me with ideas on a person you want to see complaining about something. Thanks!**

**~GA1999**


End file.
